1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to battery powered, portable, hand carried arc welding apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
Traditional ac powered arc welding machines, used in commercial applications, have usually been large, heavy and bulky. And required large amounts of ac power. However, they were usually provided with abundant features and controls that, allowed the welding operator to make higher quality arc welds. Such as: Reverse polarity output, precise current control, square waveform output, current slope adjustments, frequency control, interval timer and other devices not mentioned here. Most battery powered, portable, hand carried arc welding machines lack most or, all of features that are common on ac powered welding machines. Therefore, most battery powered arc welding equipment is, not suitable for most arc welding requirements. Most battery powered arc welding equipment lack an efficient way for controlling current. They are usually somewhat large, heavy, and bulky, and usually not very practical in operation.